


Fruit Salad

by garytehsnail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garytehsnail/pseuds/garytehsnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha wants to make fruit salad, Jensen has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Salad

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at fanfiction, go easy.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Gary.

The wooden door closed with a thump as Jensen entered the apartment, a grocery bag of fresh fruits on his right hand and two freshly picked oranges on the other. Jared was coming over tonight for dinner and Misha decided to make his signature fruit salad for dessert. Jensen took a moment to bask in the delicious smells filling the whole place, the back of his throat tingling in anticipation.

"I'm back." he called from the entryway, toeing off his shoes and hanging his coat on the rack.

Misha was busy chopping up vegetables as Jensen entered his working space, the knife on his hand rocked back and forth in quick succession, reducing the cabbage to shreds in mere seconds. Jensen couldn't help but watch him, fascinated by his repertoire of skills that didn't fit the external description of the man standing in front of the chopping block. With a sweep of the blade, the bits of cabbage fell gracefully into the stainless steel strainer in the sink. He huffed out a breath and slid the knife back  into the wooden holder beside the stove.

"Hey." Misha closed the distance between them, his lips curling up to form a smile. Jensen stuffed  the bags onto the counter beside him and opened his arms wide. Misha's landed on him forcefully and their bodies snapped into one another like pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. Jensen's chin sat comfortably on the shorter man's shoulder nestling against the crook, the switches inside his body flipped on one after another by the faint smell of sweat mixed with body wash lingering in the air between them.

"What are you making back there?" He murmured against the warm skin, the tip of his nose pressed firmly onto his neck, enough to inhale more of the intoxicating scent, enough to feel every pulse of Misha's hastening heartbeats.

"Your favorite, as usual." Misha tipped his head to plant a quick kiss onto Jensen's temple. "We can do this later, I need to cook."

Jensen pulled away reluctantly with an idea slowly forming in his head, cupping his mouth with his  right palm to hide the grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" Misha tilted his head sideways.

Jensen shrugged and turned away to pick up the groceries, barely muffling a giggle in the process. "We should work on the salad first," he suggested. "Since it needs to be in the fridge for a while," he added.  
Misha licked his lips and ran some thoughts through his head before nodding. "Sounds good."

He grabbed a bunch of bananas from the bag and began separating the comb into individual pieces and peeling them. Misha was interrupted by Jensen propping his chin up on the work station, gazing at him intently with greens clashing against blues.

"Yeah baby."

"What?"  
  
"Peel that banana for me Mish, peel it _real_ slow." Jensen ran the tip of his fingers down the length of the fruit, the smug grin making a reappearance on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows when Misha looked up to glower at him. Misha swallowed and took a deep breath to steady himself before finishing up the peeling, moving on to the kiwis.

"Mmmmm _so... smooth_."

Jensen was fondling with one of the kiwis, running his fingers through the fine hairs. He rubbed it against his lips and nipped it, hard.

Misha ran his fingers through his sweaty hair and shook his head. Apples were next on the list of fruits that Jensen could create an innuendo from, he stifled another chuckle before continuing his assault.

"Cut that Mish, oh yeah."

"Jen, this is not the time."

"Feel the firmness, _touch_ it, _squeeze_ it. You like that, don't you?" Jensen slapped his thigh hard and moaned, the sound of flesh colliding with flesh echoed in the kitchen, he winked.  
  
Misha rolled his eyes and moved on to the oranges, they hit the countertop with a larger force than usual as his trembling hands reached for the knife, his knuckles going white around the handle.

" _Hnnnnnnng_." Jensen's guttural sounds broke his focus again.

"Seriously Jen, what do you-"

Jensen sat there, playing with the second orange with part of its stem and a leaf still attached. The stem was squeezed and rolled languidly between his callused thumb and forefinger. The fingers then migrated, tracing the outlines of the leaf down the cordate shape, ending with a light flick at the tip.

Misha threw the juice-soaked knife into the sink and stomped over to Jensen's side of the kitchen, crowding him up against the counter. He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial on Jared's number.  
  
"Hello, yeah Jared," he looked over to Jensen and found him smiling wryly, biting on his lower lip.  
  
"Dinner's going to be an hour late."  



End file.
